1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light weight walking aid that can be used to assist a person in walking and can be provided with an optional seat that allows a person to be seated on the walking aid. The present invention collapses so that the walking aid can be temporary stowed in a small space when traveling via airplane, etc. and the handle can be placed in a storage configuration on the walking aid so that the walking aid can be stored in an even smaller space. The walking aid is constructed of a double tube frame to make the walking aid strong without adding excess weight. It can be provided with braking mechanisms on some or all of the wheels as a safety feature to prevent the walking aid from rolling out from under the person using the aid. The walking aid is provided with a padded handle to insure a secure grip on the handle by the person using the walking aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who have trouble walking or standing for long periods of time often find it useful to employ a walking aid to assist them in walking. Walking aids range from a simple stick or walking cane to the standard four legged walker that is commonly used in hospitals and nursing homes. People who need to use a walking aid are often prevented from traveling via airplane because their walker is too large and heavy to take onto the airplane with them and once on the airplane, there is no place to store the standard non-collapsible walker.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a strong but very light weight walking aid that can be collapsed to stow into a small area and can be made even smaller by removing the handle and storing it on the walking aid.
The present invention is also provided with an optional seat that allows a person to be seated on the walking aid. The present invention is provided with optional braking mechanisms on some or all of the wheels as a safety feature to prevent the walking aid from rolling out from under the person who is using the aid. The wheels also prevent the walking aid from rolling in the event that the user falls. The walking aid is also provided with a padded handle to insure a secure grip on the handle by the person using the walking aid.